Willow (Rainfall)
You cannot use Willow without the explicit permission of the Rainfall scientists. (ask Starflight897) ' If unauthorized personnel are found to have viewed these files they may find themselves the next experiment -Darkthought, Lead Scientist ' __TOC__ Description Experiment #9a, Willow, is a black-scaled dragon, if she can be called that. Willow is clearly not a normal dragon, as she has a line of fur in place of spikes, a small tuft swept neatly across her forehead. Her DNA is almost half feline, shown in her paw-like talons and furry wings. Willow's eyes are green with gold flecks and her pupils narrow when she is angry. Her eyes are oddly reflective like a cats, and she has great night vision because of it. Willow is thin and wire from the cat genes, her lithe body easily handling physical challenges. Towards the end of her life Willow's light gray fur lost it's gleam and her ribs were visible through her scales. Her wounds didn't heal as well in her last days, she died with scratches and scars all over her body, the worst being a long scratch that narrowly missed her eye. Personality Willow was a optimist, joyful until her last days. She looked on the bright side her whole life, although it was marred by illness. Experiment #9a cheered up the other experiments, managing to talk to experiment #31 although he had recently had the mindbreak. She was the first to fight the mindbreak procedure, possibly teaching others. Possibly question experiment #31 about mindbreak recovery. Abilities Experiment #9a had no dragonlike abilities other than flight, her abilities all due to her feline genetics. Her cheetah DNA gave her incredible speed, while her panther and jaguar sides give her agility and climbing skills. Her claws are retractable, easily sliding up to preserve their razor tips. In a melee battle she would be a incredible force, her cat-like alertness allowing her to read her enemies body language, predicting moves and dodging them, countering strikes with a swift swipe or bite. She is impossible to sneak up on due to her amazing hearing, she will always hear you coming. Experiment 9a seems to have a very good sense of smell, she can identify different dragons based off their scent alone. Records Note: Dates and specific info removed due to security purposes First successful hatching. Hatched later than normal. Named Willow. No health check done, looks perfect. Put through mindbreak procedure. Seems to be resisting mindbreak effects, going back to before mindbreak. Experiments #11a, #8b, and #6c placed in room. Positive reactions, odd since all were recovering from mindbreak. #11a, #8b, and #6c removed from room. Negative reactions led to experiment #31 being placed in room. Experiment #31 unresponsive to Willow's attempts at conversation. Experiment #31 responding to Willow's questions, becoming emotionally normal. Experiment #9a sick, coughing and having fits. Needs close monitoring. Collapses in battle training, many wounds and unusual behavior. Willow complaining of pain in chest and lungs. Coughing blood and complaining of head pain Seizures begin. Willow collapsed, weak. Complains of head pain after seizure. Yell by Experiment #31. Willow unconscious, barely breathing. Willow died, unknown disease from one of the felines DNA was taken from. Rules added to experiments to prevent repeats. Notes *Willow may have taught the other experiments how to resist the mindbreak *Experiment #9a would have been extremely dangerous if she escaped *Need to find Willow's disease Category:Dragonets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Starflight897)